new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Maussan
Jaime Maussan is the main host of the T3rcerMilenio television broadcast series, where he describes possible paranormal events to his audience. He appears in the Post-Frollo Summer era of Lawl. Special Moves B- Seres Flotando Jaime Maussan summons an extraterrestrial out of thin air, which slowly floats upward until it collides with an opponent or floats out of bounds. There can be up to two at a time before they start replacing themselves. Side B- Portal Dimensional Maussan opens up a portal, which sucks-up anyone who travels into it. With the captured opponent, Maussan can move the portal horizontally across the floor before spewing them out by pressing A or waiting 3 seconds. The portal can vacuum up projectiles and fire them upwards, or Maussan himself can go into the portal by pressing A as it appears, each with the same functions as controlling a captured opponent. Up B- Caballo Volador Maussan slowly floats upward hanging onto a space horse, like Snake's Cypher. The major differences are that the summoned horse can fly by chosen direction after Maussan descends and that there can be two horses at a time. Maussan flies in that state for two seconds. Down B- OVNI Summons a small UFO from above, which crash-lands and explodes in-front of himself. There can be only one on the screen at a time. Final Smash- La Caida de un Meteorito Maussan declares of a meteor falling from space, and then a cutscene shows a gargantuan meteor heading straight towards Earth. He prepares to escape in his UFO, and other opponents have three seconds to get in the UFO before they get wiped-off the face of the earth... except for one, because there's not enough room for everyone. Depending on the number of players, there's a limited space for Maussan and any surviving opponents (Which is skipped entirely in one-on-one fights). After another cutscene shows the victim(s) being crushed by the meteor and the survivors escaping, the battle continues on completely seperate stage. Taunts (His voice clips are in Spanish) *Down Taunt- "If you're not scared yet... I think this will scare you eh?" *Side Taunt- "It's Fascinating, huh?" *Up Taunt- "This is an effort, but this costs, believe me that it costs...and alot." Victory/Losing Poses (His voice clips are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Victory #1: "A dimensional portal, towards a new reality." *Victory #2 (against "sexy" opponents): "Jeez..." *Victory #3: "Thanks a lot, and I'll wait you next week in Contacto!" *leaves by UFO* *Losing: Looks down while depressed ''Character Description'' José Jaime Maussan Flota is a Mexican journalist who is currently Mexico's leading ufologist. Since 1970, he practiced his profession as a journalist on El Sol de México, Televisa, and other TV and radio companies, and he pursued his career on environmentalism and social reporting as well. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Penguin Shoot. * Up tilt - Flies upward holding a Trio of Balloons. * Down tilt - 'Smash' * Forward smash - Shows Map of the Galaxy in front of himself. * Up smash - Shows Map of the Galaxy above himself. * Down smash - 'Other' * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - 'Aerial' * Neutral- * Forward- * Back- * Up- * Down- 'Grab, Throws' * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Codec Conversations Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, this old guy is going nuts... Otacon: Yeah... that'd be Jaime Maussan. His ambition is to see an extraterrestrial. Snake: '''... Give me a break! '''Otacon: Actually, I have filmings of a different species that appeared in my house. Watch out for Maussan's portals... if they get you, you'll be swallowed whole. Snake: Got it. Role In The Subspace Emissary Jaime Maussan makes his appearance in Camp of Stars, following Haruhi at a slow pace, in comparison to Haruhi's super speed. Haruhi makes snarky comments about Maussan's sluggish pace. When Toon Pyron descends to Earth, the two ufologists speed towards Pyron to collect alien evidence. After the battle, Pyron gets turned into a trophy. Just as Maussan was about to collect alien evidence, Carlos Trejo speeds on his motorcycle and captures it. Trejo throws several potshots at Maussan and Haruhi before speeding off, leaving the ufologist duo to deal with Trejo's gang of bikers. The minions fail, and Maussan and Haruhi follow the tracks made by Trejo, with Maussan walking at a slow pace. Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Real People Category:Old People Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:Non-English Speaking Category:The Frollo Show Category:90's Category:Mexican Category:Male Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Turtle Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:TV Show Characters Category:Stage Control